epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Macho Man Randy Savage
|caption = EpicLLOYD as Macho Man Randy Savage |fullname = Randall Mario Poffo |nicknames = Macho Man Randy Savage Macho Man The Spider The Big Geno Mr Madness Destroyer Executioner |born = November 15, 1952 Columbus, Ohio |died = May 20, 2011 (aged 58) Seminole, Florida |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il |vs = Kim Jong-il |releasedate = February 2, 2011 (original) April 27, 2019 (re-edit, deleted) May 25, 2019 (re-edit, re-uploaded) |votecount = 70% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = Original: A sports ring Iron Re-edit: A sports ring A blue background A barn Earth |image3 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD = |-|Hitler vs Vader 3 = |-|Season 1 ERB News = |-|Deleted Season 2 ERB News = |ERBnumber2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Hitler vs Vader 3 ERB News (official and unreleased) |VerseAppeared = EpicLLOYD's third verse The prologue of Hitler vs Vader 3 Season 1 ERB News Season 2 ERB News (unreleased) |location2 = A mountain top (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD) Tatooine (Hitler vs Vader 3) Iron (Season 1 ERB News) A gray background (Unreleased Season 2 ERB News) }} Macho Man Randy Savage took over for Hulk Hogan against Kim Jong-il in Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. He also made a cameo appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, where he rapped a line alongside EpicLLOYD, and appeared once again at the beginning of Hitler vs Vader 3, alongside Leonidas and the Fourth Doctor. He has made a cameo appearance in two ERB News videos, once as a ghost. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on all occasions. Information on the rapper Randall Mario Poffo, better known by his ring name, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, was born on November 15th, 1952, in Columbus, Ohio. He was a famous professional wrestler, best known for his time in the World Wrestling Federation and World Championship Wrestling. Macho Man was a 6-time world heavyweight champion. He was officially inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2015 by his longtime friend and rival, Hulk Hogan, the night before WrestleMania 31. On May 20th, 2011, Macho Man died at the age of 58 in Seminole, Florida, due to heart disease. ERBoH Bio Sugar is sweet and so is honey and Macho Man is on a ROLL THAT CAN'T BE STOPPED!! My real name is Randall Mario Poffo, but I turned into the MACHO MAN when I started wrestling for the WWF. And I was the best, YOU HEAR ME? Everyone else out there is garbage! GARBAGE! I was the world heavyweight champion six times! I also did a lot of TV and voice over work because of my deliciously raspy voice! OH YEAHHHHH! Which reminds me, SNAP INTO A SLIM JIM! Workin' for Slim Jim too was barely healthier than wrestling, but it was good to be back on TV and SHOUTIN' ABOUT THINGS! Unfortunately, I died recently due to a massive heart attack while driving. It just makes me wanna give the biggest DAMN elbow drop of its crappy, little LIFE!!! OHHH YEAHHHH!!! Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' Macho Man says "You wrote eighty seven songs with the same chord progression!" in unison with EpicLLOYD. 'Hitler vs Vader 3:' Macho Man can be seen on a passing speeder alongside Leonidas and the Fourth Doctor. Lyrics Oh, yeah, it's about to get real! Watch me snap into a Slim Jim, Kim Jong-il! I don't like to hit little bitches with glasses, But when midgets step up, I stomp midget asses! The Macho Man, there is no equal, So spend less time rapping and start feeding your people! Punk, I'll elbow drop your whole nation On behalf of the entire World Wrestling Federation! (Oh, yeah!) Scrapped lyrics You smurf, I'll elbow drop your whole nation, On behalf of the whole World Wrestling Federation! Trivia *Macho Man is the first rapper to back-up another rapper. *He is the first rapper to pass away after the rap battle they were in was released. *He is the first rapper to step in later during the battle yet have their own title card. **He is also the only back-up or third-party rapper to be in the title of the battle. *He is the sixth rapper to have more than one title card, after Adolf Hitler, Darth Vader, Donald Trump, Kim Jong-il, and Hulk Hogan. *He appeared as a ghost in an unofficial ERB News with the real Hulk Hogan, André the Giant (portrayed by EpicLLOYD), and Leonardo da Vinci (voiced by Nice Peter). This video has since been removed due to copyright. *After his death in 2011, an annotation in the battle was added that read, "We love you, Macho Man." Gallery Macho man hat erb 39.png|Macho Man's hat in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge's Behind the Scenes video Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Back-up Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Cameo Category:ERB News Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Speaking Cameo